Healing
by JaneNineDarvelt
Summary: "-Tu devrais sauter." "-Malefoy, je suis à deux doigts de me jeter dans le vide et tout ce que tu as à me dire c'est que je devrais sauter? Mais quel genre de psychopathe es-tu?" "-Le genre que tu n'as jamais écouté et que tu n'écouteras jamais Granger. Le moyen le plus sûr que tu ne sautes pas était de te dire de le faire." DMHG


**Je n'ai ni le temps d'écrire, ni celui de poster, mais le faire est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée pour me débarrasser de ces mots qui m'obsèdent.**

Cette histoire est tout sauf ce que j'aime rédiger. Pas de meurtre, pas de violence, pas de trash, juste des sentiments parfois tristes, parfois moins. Pas de Ron ni de Astoria bashing, puisque je conserve l'amour qu'Hermione et Drago leurs portent.

 **Parce que je crois fermement qu'ils peuvent tomber amoureux sans se mettre haïr ceux qu'ils aiment. C'est un défi que j'ai envie de relever.**

Je vous replace dans le contexte, pour que vous ne soyez pas perdus: ceux qui ont lu l'enfant maudit savent qu'Astoria meurt. Cette histoire commence peu après son décès. Rose et Hugo (les enfants de Ron et Hermione) sont à poudlard, tout comme Scorpius (le fils de Drago et Astoria) et toute la clique des enfants Potter (ndlr: ceux qui ont des prénoms de merde, parce que parlons-en une minute: Albus Severus? Sérieusement Harry? Et pourquoi pas Dolorès?). Toute la guerre s'est déroulée comme dans les romans, et j'essaye le plus possible de rester proche de ce qui est canon. En ce qui concerne l'enfant maudit, je ne conserve que les éléments qui m'arrangent. Albus et Scorpius sont bien à Serpentard et oui, ils sont les meilleurs amis du monde. Non ils ne sont pas les deux rejettés par la société, au contraire. Oui Rose Weasley est insupportable et à baffer (chaque histoire a ses méchants). Non personne ne voyage dans le temps pour faire des choses étranges sans aucune logique. **NON** Voldemort n'a pas eu de fille avec Bellatrix Lestrange pendant la guerre (Mais WTF JK, j'ai vraiment décroché à ce moment là). Oui Drago s'entend plutôt bien avec Potter, Granger et toute la clique, au même titre que Parkinson, Zabini et Nott, parce que **NON** , Drago n'était pas un pauvre petit garçon seul et sans ami quand il était à Poudlard, il était à Serpentard bon sang, là où l'on se fait les vrais amis _**"cunning, real friends, use any means"**_ , je ne l'ai tout de même pas inventée cette devise? (Non je n'ai absolument pas été offensée par l'Enfant maudit, vous vous faites des idées...)

 **Ne vous fiez pas au prologue et aux premiers chapitres, cette histoire est bien un (une?) dramione.**

Trêve de bavardages inutiles, je vais mettre tout mon coeur et toute mon âme dans cette fiction, alors j'espère que la lire vous procurera un peu de distraction et de plaisir!

 **JND**

 **Post-Hogwarts/Nouvelle génération**

 **Pairings:** Drago/Hermione, Ginny/Harry, Pansy/Blaise, (mais aussi Hermione/Ron et Astoria/Drago)

 **Rating** : T. Ce rating est susceptible de changer, je ne sais pas encore vraiment le tournant que va prendre cette histoire mais je ne pense pas passer au rating M.

 **Diclaimer** : Si j'avais écrit Harry Potter, vous ne liriez pas cette histoire sur fanfiction mais dans un livre... Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, pour mon plus grand malheur...

* * *

 **Prologue: LOVE**

 _ **"You get ready, you get all dressed up**_  
 _ **To go nowhere in particular**_  
 _ **Back to work or the coffee shop**_  
 _ **Doesn't matter 'cause it's enough**_  
 _ **To be young and in love**_  
 _ **To be young and in love"**_

 **Love, Lana del Rey**

Hermione Granger avait toujours été du genre à tout prévoir à l'avance. Qu'il s'agisse de ses devoirs, de son travail, de ses dossiers, de sa vie plus généralement, elle avait toujours su anticiper les événements et s'y était toujours préparée, comme les athlètes se préparent pour les jeux olympiques. Lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière, à ses 11 ans, elle s'était immédiatement rendue sur le chemin de traverse avec ses parents afin de pouvoir en découvrir le maximum sur ce monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle n'attendait pas. La révélation de sa véritable nature avait été le premier imprévu de sa jeune existence, et ce jour là, elle s'était promis de ne jamais plus laisser au hasard l'occasion de la surprendre. Elle avait alors commencé ses multiples plannings, pour la semaine, puis pour le mois, l'année, et enfin pour sa vie. C'était quand elle était en troisième année à Poudlard qu'elle avait su qu'elle allait un jour épouser Ron. Ron qui l'avait sauvée du troll et qui était devenu son meilleur ami. Ron qui était particulièrement intelligent mais qui manquait de confiance en lui. Ron qui aimait le chocolat autant qu'elle aimait les livres. Ron et ses joues qui viraient au rouge à la vitesse de l'éclair. Ron qui pouvait faire de grandes choses, elle en avait toujours été convaincue, à condition que l'on croit en lui. Ron, le seul garçon dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Hermione avait toujours su qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Se marier, avoir des enfants, les élever ensemble, vieillir ensemble, elle avait tout prévu, dans les moindres détails, et jusqu'à ce jour, rien n'avait jamais entraver ses plans.

Ron avait demandé à Hermione de l'épouser un an après la fin de la bataille de Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant d'accrocher ses bras autour de son cou en se mettant à crier « Oui! Oui! Oui! ». Il n'avait pas fait ça de façon romantique, mais cela lui était grandement égal. C'était aussi pour cela qu'elle l'aimait, Ron. Parce qu'il n'était pas ridiculement romantique. Ils s'étaient mariés six mois plus tard, sous les regards bienveillants de leurs familles respectives et de leurs amis communs. Elle n'avait pas voulu d'un grand mariage, et il avait toujours respecté ses volontés et ses décisions. Il l'avait soutenue lorsqu'elle avait décidé de refaire sa dernière année à Poudlard. Il l'avait soutenue quand elle avait accepté ce poste au ministère alors même qu'il l'imaginait capable de faire des choses plus grandes encore. Elle, se son côté, l'avait encouragé à accepter le poste d'auror que le ministère de la magie lui avait offert à la fin de la guerre. Tous deux s'étaient installés ensemble dans un petit appartement de Londres sorcier, où ils se retrouvaient chaque soir pour dîner et ne se quittaient plus avant le lendemain matin quand ils devaient travailler.

Leur petit routine avait rapidement été renouvelée par l'arrivée de leur premier enfant, une petite fille aux cheveux vermeilles comme son papa et aux yeux bruns comme sa maman. Elle devint rapidement la chef de la maisonnée, et était capable d'obtenir n'importe quoi de ses parents qui l'aimaient, comme tous les parents devraient le faire avec leurs enfants, de façon totalement inconditionnelle. Rose, car c'était ainsi qu'elle se prénommait, fut rapidement rejointe par un petit frère, Hugo, qui était un véritable ange en comparaison à sa sœur, qui elle, était une véritable tornade. Les jours avaient laissé leur place aux semaines, puis aux mois et aux années, que déjà la petite famille s'était retrouvée sur le quai de la voie numéro neuf 3/4, où les parents avaient tour à tour dit au revoir à leur fille aînée, puis, deux ans plus tard, à leur fils cadet. Hermione n'avait pu retenir ses larmes d'émotions ce jour là, et Ron l'avait prise dans ses bras comme pour lui dire « On l'a fait mon amour ». Et il avait raison. Parce qu'ils l'avaient fait. Ils avaient suivi à la lettre les plans que la jeune femme avait écrits pour eux avant même qu'ils ne s'avouent leur amour, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire bêtement en voyant son mari, le seul amour de sa vie, couché sur le canapé de leur salon, entrain de lire une magazine de quidditch comme il aimait tant le faire. Il l'avait prise en flagrant délit d'observation méticuleuse et l'avait regardée comme il la regardait toujours: avec amour.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione?

-Je me disais juste que j'avais vraiment de la chance.

Il avait alors posé sa lecture sur la table basse et s'était relevé en s'étirant comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Un sourire accentuait ses yeux rieurs.

-Si il y a un chanceux parmi nous je pense que c'est plutôt moi non? Tu n'as pas épousé le sorcier le plus brillant de ta génération toi!

Elle pouffa quelque peu à ses paroles sans le quitter des yeux. Il bailla en se frottant les paupières comme son fils le faisait tout le temps quand il était encore bébé.

-Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais demain j'ai un monde à sauver! J'ai plutôt intérêt à être en pleine forme, alors je vais aller me coucher.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, sachant pertinemment qu'il exerçait un métier plus qu'éprouvant physiquement comme moralement. Il contourna la table et basse et le fauteuil sur lequel était emmitouflée Hermione, et lui déposa un baiser sur le front qu'elle lui avait tendu.

-Tes cheveux sentent toujours aussi bons...

-Peut-être parce que j'utilise toujours le même shampoing...

Elle avait levé les yeux au ciel, sans vraiment parvenir à cacher à quel point ces petites remarques la rendaient heureuse. Ron avait énormément évolué depuis Poudlard, et il avait appris à remarquer les petits détails, comme l'odeur d'un parfum ou une nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Ce n'était certes pas grand chose, mais pour elle cela signifiait beaucoup. C'était sa manière à lui de lui prouver qu'il tenait à elle, qu'il y faisait attention, et elle n'en demandait pas plus.

-Bonne nuit mon coeur.

Elle lui avait renvoyé un sourire rayonnant avant de lui répondre à son tour.

-Bonne nuit, je te rejoins bientôt, je finis juste un chapitre.

Il s'était éclipsé dans le couloir et avait ouvert la porte de leur chambre conjugale, laissant sa femme à sa lecture dans le salon, près du feu allumé en permanence. Il avait à peine eu le temps de se mettre en pyjama et de se glisser sous les draps que déjà elle le rejoignit. Elle enfila une robe de chambre et se précipita sous la couette, à sa gauche, comme toujours. Elle plaça ses pieds gelés contre les mollets de son mari qui ne fit aucun commentaire, habitué à se petit geste. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et s'installa confortablement dans son oreiller. Il fut le premier à s'endormir, et le bruit calme et apaisé de se respiration aida sa femme à en faire de même.

Hermione Granger prévoyait toujours tout. Ses devoirs, ses examens, son mariage, ses enfants, sa vie, tout simplement, était planifiée au détail près depuis son plus jeune âge. Ses journées étaient réglées comme du papier à musique et se succédaient, toutes similaires sans pour autant devenir lassantes. Le lendemain matin, avant de fuir pour le ministère, elle avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de Ron, qui, comme chaque jour, était entrain de boire son café tout en lisant le journal fraîchement arrivé.

-Je t'aime, passe une bonne journée !

Elle était partie sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Elle ignorait que pour son mari, cette journée était la dernière...


End file.
